Truth or Dare
by Em-chan Writes
Summary: Shucihi decided to have a little gathering. To perk things up Tatsuha decided to play a little game of truth or dare. CHAPTER 5 REDONE AND IS NOW LONGER!
1. Truth or Dare

A/N: Hey everyone. I know I know I'm have two other stories I'm suppose to be working on but I couldn't resist putting this one up now. I just got the idea so I wanted to do this before I lose it. And I just typed it real fast and didn't bother checking mistakes or having AyameInLove do it for me. It was only a small project, so sorry Ayame and if you want to check it just tell me and I'll send it to you.

Disclaimer:I do not own Gravitation or the characters, but I would like to especially Hiro and K -

He knew it. He knew this would happen. Yet, he let the brat have his way. Just one look into those puppy dog eyes and he would give in. Why bother to resist at all? What came as 'Yuki, can I invite a few friends over?' became almost the whole NG staff...Or at least the one the brat associated with. When he said friends, he thought he only meant Hiro and that damn green haired kid that was related to Tohma. But no! He had to invite Ryuichi, Tatsuha, Sakano, Mr.GottaShootAnythingthatMoves, and even Tohma. Why in the nine hells would he even agree to that? 

"Hey, I'm bored! Let's do something fun!" shouted Tatsuha. 

"No, if you're bored get the hell out of my house!" Yuki screamed back. He did not want to have his brother in his house causing him trouble. 

"Calm down, Aniki. I know you want some alone time with Shuichi, but we only just got here." He turned to the others. "I know! Let's play a game. Even better than a game, a crossover of Spin-The-Bottle and Truth Or Dare. See all you have to do is spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, you have to ask truth or dare. Get it?" 

"Yeah! That sounds like fun! Let's play, let's play!" shouted Ryuichi, excited about the game. 

"No way in hell!" shouted Yuki, in no way motivated like Ryuichi was. 

"Please, Shuichi. You and Yuki have to play." said Ryuichi, pouting. 

"Well..." Shuichi didn't know what to say. He had Yuki, the love of his life, glaring at him, and Ryuichi, the man he idolized all of his life, giving him a cute pout with watery eyes. 

"Sure, why not? Please, Yuki, let's play. Only for a little while.'' Shuichi looked up at Yuki with those eyes that first got him in this mess anyway. 

_No, no, must resist...don't look into those eyes_. Shuichi's eyes widened and glistened as if he was about to cry._ Damn it! He got me._

"Fine, just don't cry when things don't go your way." Shuichi nodded happily and gave Yuki a big hug. 

"Well, that settles it, Aniki. Anyone else wanna play?" They all obliged and sat in a circle on the floor. 

"Because this is Yuki's house, why don't we let him start?" asked Shuichi. 

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Yuki spun the bottle. It kept on spinning until it stopped on... 

**Shuichi**

Yuki's lips curved. This was gonna be fun. A little revenge sounded good. 

"Shuichi, truth or dare?" Yuki's smile became more malicious. 

Shuichi, seeing this, didn't know what to say. 

"Dare." 

"Okay, I dare you to..."

* * *

A/N: Cliff hanger. If you wanna see more you are just gonna have to review. 


	2. Revenge is Sweet

A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed. I wasn't expecting so much. I will write to you all soon and personally thank you all later. Also Engmbt and EarnestInBerlin I am almost done our chapter! Should have it soon.

Oh and FYI this is my first attempted at a lemon so go easy on me. I'm really not good at this at all, but got to give me brownie points for trying! I know it not even that good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. AND I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG IT BELONGS TO SHANIA TWAIN!

* * *

"Okay, Shuichi, I dare you to go into the bedroom and wait for me." 

"Nani?'' Shuichi asked, extremely confused. What could Yuki do to him in there? 

"No questions, just go." 

"Hai," Shuichi said. He slowly got up and made his way to the bedroom, Yuki following behind him. Once they were inside, Shuichi turned around. He saw Yuki looking at him with an odd gleam in his eyes. Yuki slammed the door and locked it to rid them of any interruptions. 

"So what do you want me to-" Shuichi was quickly cut off when Yuki pushed him onto the bed. 

"Don't move." Yuki ordered. Shuichi simply complied. Yuki ventured underneath their bed and retrieved their special box of "playthings", grabbing the handcuffs from the box. Shuichi's eyes lit up in pure shock. What the hell was Yuki going to do to him? But before he could say anything to stop him, Yuki put tape around his mouth. Then, in one fast movement, handcuffed him to the bedpost. 

"Now here is a little payback for inviting all those people into my house, brat." Yuki unzipped the helpless boy's pants, then slowly removed them from him. Shuichi struggled, trying to pull back, but it was all in vain. Between the handcuffs and his lover's weight on top of him, Shuichi was stuck. 

It was degrading, it was embarrassing, it was...a damn turn on! 

Yuki took the elastic of Shuichi's black boxers in his teeth and made sure he made contact with Shuichi's erection. Once he had both Shuichi's pants and boxers off of him, he immediately started to get his revenge. He took Shuichi's full-on hard member and started to tease the tip of it with his tongue. He started with little strokes that he could barely even feel. Then, he grasped Shuichi's sack and started to mess with the sensitive flesh. Boy, did Yuki ever enjoy what he was doing! And by the looks of it, Shuichi was enjoying it even more. He bit the head of Shuichi's length, causing Shuichi to buck his hips. 

Shuichi tried to moan in pleasure, but the tape wouldn't allow him to do so. Damn, Yuki was torturing him soo much! He didn't know if he could do this any longer. He felt Yuki's hands leisurely make their way down his long, creamy thighs, then to his most sensitive area. No one knew how to pleasure him the way Yuki did. Yuki knew all the right places to stroke, rub, and lick. 

After a couple of teasing strokes with his tongue, Yuki took in all of Shuichi's manhood. Faster and faster, Yuki began to bob his head, making Shuichi buck his hips even more. Shuichi was overflowing with ecstasy. Yuki's mouth felt so hot. This torture was really starting to get to him. But Yuki resisted Shuichi's attempt for him to pleasure him more, and just continued what he was doing. Shuichi's abdomen suddenly started feeling weird. He knew it was almost time. Yuki sensed that Shuichi was about to come, so he stopped. He stood and uncuffed Shuichi's hands, much to his lover's despair. 

"Mmmmf...mmnph...nnmpfh...YEOW!" yelled Shuichi, as Yuki removed the tape from his mouth. 

"Brat," Yuki said, smirking. 

"Yuki, why did you do that? You knew I was just about to come!" 

"I suggest you keep your voice down for once, considering we have company," Yuki said, satisfied. 

Shuichi blushed a deep shade of red. He was right. They did have guests, and now he was completely hard! How could he go out there with his little problem? 

He broke out of his trance when he heard the door shut and he realized that Yuki had left the room. Reluctantly, Shuichi put on his boxers and his pants, feeling rather uncomfortable due to the fact that they were so tight. Damn, Yuki! Let's just see how he handles no sex for two weeks. Let's see who's laughing then! 

As he opened the door, he felt as if all eyes were on him, and they really were. Yuki just sat there with a smug look on his face. What did he do to deserve this? 

"HAHAHA...DAMN, SHUICHI!" Tatsuha laughed, as did everyone else, seeing the bulge in his pants. Tohma, Suguru, and Sakano just looked on in disbelief. Ryuichi tried to cover poor Kumagorou's eyes. 

"Hahaha, Yuki really got you good!" Hiro said, laughing histerically. Seeing Shuichi so pitiful was hilarious. 

"Shut up, Hiro! You're supposed to be my best friend!" Shuichi sat down at his spot in the circle and spun the bottle that would decide who would have to suffer the next bought of laughter. 

Spin...spin...spin 

**_Hiro_**

Shuichi's lips curved up at this. This was going to be good. 

"Hiro, truth or dare?" 

Hiro sat there trying to think of what to say. Shuichi knew practically everything that happened to him when he was younger, and would know the right questions to ask to embarrass him. And the dare? Well, he would make that just as embarrassing. 

"Dare," Hiro said, bravely. 

"Okay, I dare you to put on a maid's suit and sing 'I Feel Like A Women'." 

"WHAT?" 

"No choice, you have to!" Shuichi said, smirking. 

"Where the hell are we going to find a maid's suit?" 

"Don't worry, there's one in the closet." 

"Why do you have a maid's suit?" 

"What I do and what I spend my money on is my business." Yuki just rolled his eyes while everyone just stared wide eyed at the vocalist. Why did he have it? (Truthfully, Shuichi bought it in hopes of turning Yuki on, but sadly it backfired and had been sitting in the closet ever since.) 

A couple minutes later, Hiro came out of the bedroom in the maid's costume. Hiro felt as if was going to be sick. This was so humilating. Just you wait and see, he'd get Shuichi back someday. When the music started to play, Hiro began to sing. 

_I'm going out tonight, I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

Hiro started to dance. He swayed his hips back on forth in rhythm with the music. 

_No inhibitions, make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time_

As he said this, Hiro made his way over to Shuichi and sat on his lap. Everyone just stared. They couldn't believe this. He was actually having fun with this. Not only that, but he was actually rather skilled. But the one who was most appalled was Yuki, appalled by the fact that Hiro dared to give **_his _**Shuichi a lap dance. Swaying his hips like that on him; he should just go over there and smack him! And the baka was just sitting there! Taking all this! 

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts, short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild, yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction  
Color my hair, do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!_

Next, Hiro decided to lay off Shuichi and he made his way over to poor Suguru. Suguru's eyes widened as he watched the cross-dressing guitarist making his way toward him. This could not be happening to him. 

_The girls need a break, tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance, we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down_

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, -forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts, short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild, yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction  
Color my hair, do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!_

He sat on Suguru's lap and started to play with his tie. He bent his body in all different ways, making the petite teen uncomfortable. Suguru had never been so mortified. The last thing he wanted was Hiro giving him a lap dance. 

Sensing that Suguru was about to punch him all the way to hell and back, Hiro made his way back in front of everyone for his big finale. 

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts, short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild, yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction  
Color my hair, do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!_

Hiro started to strip off his clothes, swaying his hips to the beat even more. Hiro smiled at the looks on everyone's faces in amusement. They were shocked and surprised at his actions. Nice. 

_I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman_

And with that, Hiro finished, leaving everyone with their mouths agape. Hiro had a smile on his face. If he was going to be embarrassed like that, he might as well make everyone else uncomfortable too. 

After that little display, Hiro got changed and sat back in the circle where he spun the bottle. 

Spin...spin...spin 

**_Suguru..._**

****

* * *

A/N: I know the lemon scene isn't so great, but I tried. I'm still a little young ( I can't even drive yet) and my face was as red as a cherry while writing it. In the future when my writing gets better hopefully my lemons will too. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Dream

A/N: Hello everyone! Wow I wasn't expecting so many reviews for my story! Thank you to all that did! It means so much to me because I didn't think that people would actually like it ( I never tried a humor fic before). It's nice to know people liked it so please continuing reviewing. Okay now that that's done...On with the story!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Gravitation (sighs sadly)

* * *

Spin...spin...spin 

**Suguru...**

Hiro laughed inwardly as Suguru's eyes widened. This could not be happening to him. 

"Suguru, truth or dare?" Hiro asked. 

Suguru was speechless. He didn't want to shed any dirty little secrets he had. But he certainly didn't want to end up like Shuichi, having a boner in front of everyone, or end up cross-dressing as a maid like Hiroshi. 

"Truth," Suguru said nervously. 

"Okay, I want to know who your last sex dream was about and what happened between you guys," Hiro said, laughing. This was going to be good. 

Suguru turned pale. Of all things, why did he have to ask him that? If he told the truth...who knows what would happen. Maybe he could fib? But he wasn't very skilled in that area and Tohma would probably be able to tell he was lying. Time to get it over with... 

"Mmmmth..." he mumbled. 

"What was that?" Hiro asked. 

"Mmmmhth..." he mumbled again. 

"We still can't hear you," Hiro said, all eyes on Suguru. 

"SHUICHI!" 

Everyone's eyes widened with shock and jaws dropped. 

Suguru looked up to see everyone's expression; They looked as if he had turned purple right in front of them. 

"And what was it about?" Hiro, Tohma, K, and Yuki said, still not completely recovered. 

Suguru just sat there, turning three different shades of red. He couldn't believe he was going to say this... 

"Shuichi and I were working late on our new song. Everyone left, leaving us alone in the entire NG building. Suddenly, I felt his arms around my waist. I just stood there, frozen, as he pulled me closer to him, letting me feel his...his...well, you know," Suguru said, pausing. 

Yuki pulled a shocked Shuichi into his lap, making sure everyone there knew just who he belonged to. He couldn't believe this little freak was having a sex dream about _his_ Shuichi. The only person that got to dream about Shuichi's little naked body was him! 

Tatsuha was paying close attention to his story, watching his aniki getting jealous over his little boy toy in the corner of his eye. God, if Yuki knew the sex dreams he had about Shuichi, he would probably die by his hands. There was the one where Shuichi was giving him a lap dance. The one where Shuichi and him were getting it on in the forest (that one was very erotic). And the one where he was having a threesome with Ryuichi (that one was his favorite). He got a nosebleed just thinking about it. 

Tohma just sat there with Sakano and K, wide-eyed in amusement. They could not believe that Suguru would have a sex dream. Let alone with another boy. 

Ryuichi sat there confused. 

"His what, Suguru?" asked Ryuichi, looking adorably confused. 

Everyone just stared at the oblivious singer. 

"What? Me and Kuma-chan wanna know what Suguru felt!" Ryuichi stated. 

"He felt his key chain," Tohma said nonchalantly. 

"Oh! Why didn't you just say so?" said Ryuichi. 

"Well, continue Suguru," said Tatsuha, loving the jealous look on Yuki's face. 

"Well...Yeah. After that, he started to unbutton my shirt and play with my nipples, then he started to remove his own shirt. Next thing I knew, we were both naked on the floor." Suguru felt like he was going to pass out. 

"Who dominated?" Tatsuha asked. 

"Shuichi did," he said, feeling like he was going to be sick. 

"Did you like it?" Tatsuha asked again. If looks could kill, Yuki would have given his brother a slow and painful death. 

"Yes," Suguru said, feeling rather ashamed. 

"Looks like my aniki has some competition!" Tatsuha said, laughing. In return, Yuki awarded him with a punch to the head. Suguru turned to Shuichi. 

"Um, Shuichi? You do know that that was just a dream, right? It didn't mean anything," Suguru said. 

"Um, right. How 'bout we just forget you ever said it?" Shuichi asked, nervous and still in shock. He did not need to go on in life remembering Suguru had a sex dream about him. The only person he wanted to do that was Yuki. 

"Deal," Suguru said, a bit relieved, his eyes on Shuichi's cute, red face. 

Seeing this, Yuki just got more pissed and threw the bottle at Suguru's head. 

"Spin the goddamn bottle so you all can get the hell out of my house!" Yuki shouted. 

"H-Hai," Suguru said quickly, in fear of Yuki's wrath. He knew he was going to get that reaction from him. Suguru placed the bottle in the middle of the floor and... 

Spin...spin...spin 

**Tohma...**

* * *

A/N: Okay I know it's short and I really wanted to make it longer but I took nightquil and I am feeling so drowsy. Next chapter should be longer. Review please! 


	4. Kiss Me

A/N: Hey everyone. I feel so awful today. I got a horrible cold. My parents won't allow me to go out, and my head hurts to much to think about homework (actually my head always hurts too much to do homework) so I just decided to type up my next chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. It belongs to Maki Murakami.

* * *

Spin...spin...spin... 

**Tohma...**

"Oh my. It looks like it is my turn. Okay Suguru I chose truth." Tohma said smiling that oh so innocent trade mark smile of his, that shook everyone's nerves.

Suguru didn't know what to ask. Not only was Tohma his older cousin that can easily blackmail him, but he was also his boss. NO! This was his chance to get back at Tohma for all the hell he put him through.

"Okay Tohma. Truthfully that night when I was visiting your house, were you wearing Mika-san's clothes and heels?" Suguru said smiling.

He remembered that night. It was raining and his car had broke down and Tohma's house was the closest. When he went in and saw nobody he started searching all through the house. He went up to Tohma and Mika-san's room and he could have sworn he saw Tohma wearing Mika's clothes.

Thinking that it was too much he ran down stares and out of the house. The next day he confronted Tohma and denied everything. But he knew he saw him wearing those clothes.

"Yes." Tohma said.

Everyone was just looking at him with weird faces. What the hell was he doing wearing Mika's clothes?

"Why were you wearing Mika clothes?" asked Yuki not sure if he wanted to know.

"Mika was thinking of starting her own clothing line so she used me to try them on." Tohma said rubbing the back of his head.

"Then why did you deny wearing them when I asked you?" replied Suguru.

"Well it was an embarrassing situation. But I do have to admit, I felt really pretty," Tohma said with a smiled wondering why everyone was looking at him that way.

And with that Sakano, K, Suguru and mostly everyone else lost a little fear and respect for Tohma.

"Okay whatever. That's more then I wanted to know. Just spin the bottle please," said Shuichi little creeped out. He all could just imagine it now. Big bad Tohma in a girly pink dress and heels. In fact it gave him shivers up his spine. He would be having nightmares about this later. And he was sure everyone else would too.

Spin...spin...spin

**Tatsuha...**

"It's your turn Tatsuha. Truth or dare?" Tohma said with a smile that gave Tatsuha the willies. He wasn't sure what his brother-in-law had in store for him but the safe money was on that it wouldn't be pretty.

"Um...dare." Tatsuha said nervously. He regretted the time he asked everyone to play. All he wanted was an excuse to kiss Ryuichi.

"Okay, now that everyone knew that I wore a dress, why don't we stick you in one." Tohma said not wanting to be the only one who was wearing a dress.

"How 'bout we don't" Tatsuha said sick to his stomach.

"No choice. I dare you to wear a dress Tatsuha." ( a lot of cross dressing) Tohma said with a 'you better do what I say because if you don't you'll be sorry' innocent face.

"Where are we going to get a dress?" said Tatsuha trying to get out of it.

"No worries I have one in my car. It should be able to fit you." Tohma said getting up and slipping on his shoes.

"Wait! Why do you have a dress in your car?" Tatsuha said quivering.

"That I think I don't have to explain." Tohma said closing the door behind him.

Minutes later Tohma came in with a frilly pink dress that was cut to the knee. It had a floral pattern of flowers and a big bow in the back. The outfit came together with a pair of pink high heeled sandals. He also brought back a wig. Why, oh why did Tohma have a wig was beyond everyone. And truthfully, they didn't want to know. Tatsuha took the stuff and went into the bathroom to get changed.

"Come on Tatsuha. Everyone wants to see you. You've been in there for along time now." Tohma said knocking on the bathroom door.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I COMING OUT DRESSED LIKE THIS!" Tatsuha said so all of Japan could hear.

"Punk! Keep your mouth shut and get your ass out here!" Yuki shouted getting aggravated. He did not wanna deal with this right now. He wanted everyone out of his house so he can finish what he started with Shuichi.

"No!" He did NOT want his idol see him like this.

"K-san could you help out with this?'' Tohma asked sighing. K jumped at this chance. As everyone knew, K is very good at persuading people. And by persuading, they meant shooting everyone one until he got his way.

"Tatsuha get your pansy ass out here or I'm shooting." He said aiming his gun at the door.

"Okay, okay I'm coming." Tatsuha sighed and got ready to face everyone.

"Awww, I was hoping to use my new gun," K said with disappointment.

Suddenly Tatsuha came out wearing the pink frilly dress, heels and wig. He was blushing bright red as everyone was silently looking at him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" everyone laughed simutanously breaking the silence.

"Shut-up!" TAtsuha said. This wasn't fair! All he wanted was to get a kiss from Ryuichi by playing this game. Why did his life never work out as planned?

"Awww, you look so pretty." said Tohma smiling, putting his arm around Tatsuha.

"Yeah darling...smmpth...you look pretty...giggled...You should smile. You'll get wrinkles frowning like that...bwhaaha!" Yuki said laughing.n It was alost woth having everyone here to see his brother dressed like this.

"Tat-chan looks cute!" Ryuichi said smiling. "Kuma-chan thinks so too" Ryuichi said holding Kumagoru to his face.

_Ryuichi just said that I was cute. Maybe this isn't so bad. _Tatsuha thought, blushing redder then before. Then went to the circle and spun the bottle.

Spin..spin...spin...

**Ryuichi...**

_Yes! Now all he has to do is chose dare._ TAtsuha thought.

"Truth or dare Ryuichi?" asked Tatsuha crossing his fingers. MAybe he would get his kiss after all.

"DAre!" Ryuichi said entusiastically.

"Okay! I dare you to kiss me!" Tatsuha said smiling. He has been waiting for this day for a long time. He was finally going to get the kiss he always dreamed of.

"Alright Tatsuha!" the naive Ryuichi said putting Kumaguro down and jumping to Tatsuha.

Tatsuha leaned in closer to Ryuichi. This was it. This was the moment he had been waiting for. Then he finally felt their lips touch...

**_Bang_**

Tatsuha felt metal touch his forehead. He touched the ache he had and saw he had blood on his hands and dripping out of his forehead.

"That's enough," K said holding up his new gun. He did get to use it on Tatsuha after all.

Tatsuha obeyed sobbing to his place back in the circle. All his pain and suffering and all he got was three lowsy second with Ryuichi. Three goddamn lowsy seconds. Life was not fair, was going threw TAtsuha's mind as he silently sobbed to himself.

"Go ahead and spin the bottle Ryuichi." K said smiling a wide smile at Ryuichi.

"Okay!" Ryuichi said smiling. He ran up to his spot on the circle and spun the bottle.

Spin...spin...spin

**Yuki...**

* * *

A/N: So did you enjoy it? I hope you did. I work really hard. Anyway if you want me to write more you have to review! 


	5. The Game Has Come To An End

A/N: Hey everyone! I know I usually send everyone a thank you when they review but I have been so busy lately that I didn't have any time but I will get to it. So just let me say: THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED! I hope that you like this new reimprovement.

Disclaimer: God I get tired of writing these; I do not own Gravitation.

* * *

Spin...spin...spin... 

**Yuki...**

**"**Alright, no na da! Yuki-san truth or dare!" Ryuichi shouted enthusiastically.

Yuki did not need this stress. Especially from a thirty year-old man that acted like he was five. Why did he agree to this anyway? Oh yeah, Shuichi looked at him with sorrow filled eyes after Ryuichi asked him. Why did the brat side with Ryuichi instead of him anyway? Should he be suspicious. Nah the brat was too loyal for that. But Ryuichi on the other hand. He could see past that child exterior. Sneaky little shit. He knows he has everyone wrapped around his finger, even Tohma. He would just have to keep his eye on him. For some reason he always had this nagging feeling that Ryuichi had a crush on Shuichi.

"Truth" Yuki said just wanting to get it over with."

"Okay," suddenly Ryuichi's serious personality came out. "How do you really feel about Shuichi?" he asked with a stern face.

Yuki and Ryuichi just stared at each other right in the eyes acting like the others in the room didn't exist. Why would Ryuichi want to know something like that? Probably so he could make his moves on Shuichi. Little shit.

Shuichi just stared at the both giving death glares. How did Yuki really feel about him? Of course he asked a million times before but most times he only got a grunt or a kiss (which led to more pleasurable things). He really wanted to know. He just hope he got the answer he was looking for.

"I love him," Yuki said with practically no emotion at all. Shuichi eyes just swelled up with tears.

"I LOVE YOU TOO YUKI!!" Shuichi out Yuki in a suffocating hug.

"LET GO BRAT!" Yuki punched him on the head, "Just because I said that doesn't mean you need to bug the hell out of me!"

When Yuki got free of Shuichi choke hold he saw everyone was looking at him. Damn. If he was to say he didn't love him, he got a crying Shuichi. He said he did, people stared. Lose lose. He guessed Shuichi being happy meant more.

"Wow. At least now you know how Yuki feels Shuichi,'' Hiro said can't believe that the 'oh so cold bastard' said he loved him.

"Eiri-san,'' was all Tohma could manage. " I never thought you felt that way about Shindo-san. I gotta admit I'm a little jealous."

"No way! My aniki loving another person! What has happened to you!?" Tatsuha said fake crying in his girly outfit.

"Shut-up! All of you! Know one asked for your opinion, and if I hear this from any of you again I KILL ALL OF YOU!" Yuki said getting more pissed.

"Aw, common Yuki-san. It's not so bad admitting your in love," K said waving his new gun all over the place.

"Maybe we should plan a wedding?" said Hiro

"Hiro! Stop it you all are embarrassing Yuki!" shouted Shuichi from the top of his lungs. That was it for Yuki.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU!"Yuki shouted.

Everyone was silent. Yuki got up to go get a beer when he notice someone was following him. It was Ryuichi.

"What the hell do want." Yuki ask not really giving a damn.

"I never really expected that." Ryuichi said.

"What do you mean? I been with him for more then three years. I could only love him to put up with his bullshit." Yuki said taking a sip from his beer.

"Strange. Not really the answer I expected, but it did make Shuichi very happy to hear you say it." Yuki quirk an eyebrow up at Ryuichi as he left the kitchen.

As Ryuichi left Yuki could a swore he heard Ryuichi say ' it does make things harder though'. What could he possibly mean by that? Yuki decided not to let it bug him and just continue with the game.

When Yuki got back to the circle everyone was silent. He went in the middle of the circle and spun the bottle.

Spin...spin...spin...

**Hiro...**

"Okay Nakano, truth or dare?" Yuki said just wanting to get this game over with.

"Truth." Nakano showing no fear to what Yuki had to ask him.

"Okay. Who are you in love with?" Yuki asked actually really wanting to know the answer. He didn't like the way his brat and Nakano were intimate with each other sometimes.

"Well...I...uh..." Hiro was blushing fiercely.

Now everyone was interested in who Hiro loved.

"Common Hiro you can tell us." Shuichi said elbowing Hiro in the stomach playfully.

With all the courage Hiro could muster he finally said what was on his mind for a long time...

"K" he mumbled but loud enough for people to hear.

Nobody expected that.

K was sitting at the opposite end of Hiro hearing everything that just went on.

Everyone else was silent as ever. Not a sound coming out of their mouths. 'Hiro had a crush on K?' was the only thing that was going through their minds.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me Hiro! We're supposed to be best friends!" Shuichi said crying.

"Because I knew you get all crazy and try to interfere."

"Wah...My best friend doesn't trust me!" Shuichi starting to freak out.

"Oh boy." Hiro said looking over to K. For a minute they just stared at each other blushing a fiery red. Hiro could not believe he just admitted his feelings for K! He should have just said Shuichi. Everyone would have expected that and there wouldn't be this awkward silence and Yuki would be ultra pissed.

K could believe what has just happen. For some reason he just continued to blush. Sure he thought Nakano was a good looking guy. He was also smart funny and nice to be around. No! He wasn't gay. He was married for the love of Kumagoru! Sure they were divorced but...Agh dammit!

"How about we just continue with the game?" asked K.

"Umm sure." Hiro blushed as he reached for the bottle.

Spin...spin...spin...

**Sakano...**

Sakano stared to freak out and do that weird world wind thing he did when the bottle landed on him. He was perfectly happy with nobody noticing that he was there.

"Truth or dare?" Hiro asked just wanting to get everyone's eyes off of him.

"Dare?" Sakano replied shaking.

"I dare you to kiss Seguchi-san."

Sakano felt his heart beat stop.

"No! No! No! I meant to say truth!" Sakano panically said trying to get out of it.

"Too late." Hiro said smirking.

"Don't worry Sakano. I have a lot of experience in kissing. You'll enjoy it I promise." Tohma said complying to the dare.

Sakano try to back away as Tohma moved closer and closer. That when Sakano slipped over Yuki's beer can and landed on the floor. Tohma pinned him down with both hands on the carpet and just went in for the kill.

Sakano was just in shock as his boss kissed him brutally. He felt Tohma just go in deeper and deeper as his tongue slipped in his mouth. This wasn't just a simple kiss. It was fierce and passionate.

"There, you see?" Tohma said smiling as he got off of Sakano.

Sakano just sat there in fear and embarrassment. And yet in his mind he did like it. Tohma was a great kisser. But he could say that aloud.

Everyone just sat there scared. That was not something that they needed to see. Not in a million of years. Tohma was just so forceful while Sakano was just so submissive. They all knew who would be seme and uke in that relationship.

Awkward silence filled the room, while Tohma just sat there like nothing happen.

"Aren't we going to continue playing?''

"Hai." Sakano said shaking and reaching out for the bottle.

Spin...spin...spin...

**Tohma...**

Talking about adding insult to injury. This just wasn't Sakano's day.

"Truth or dare?''

"Well how about dare this time." Tohma said winking at Sakano.

"I dare you to forget everything hat just happened!" Sakano shouted. Tohma just pouted. (Tohma pouting?)

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Hai!" Sakano did not need the awkwardness he returned to work. No matter how good Tohma was good at kissing, or how much he enjoyed it. Or no matter how attractive he found his boss...No! Stop it right now!

"Fine" Tohma said reaching for the bottle.

Spin...spin...spin...

**Shuichi...**

Shuichi felt a lump in his throat. It just seemed the whole universe was against him.

"Truth or dare?" Tohma said with his smiling face.

"Dare." Shuichi said bravely not wanting to be intimidating.

"Okay I dare you too...let me think...Oh! I know but the question is just who." Tohma said scanning the room.

"Wah?" Shuichi said confused. what was he going to do with him?

"I dare you to make-out in the closet with K-san for 5 whole minutes."

"WHAT!?" shouted Shuichi, Yuki, K, Hiro, and Ryuichi .

"No way in hell!" Shuichi said shouting.

"Common Shuichi don't be spoiled sports" Tatsuha said having a laughing fit.

"Shut-up Tatsuha! This is all your fault for suggesting this game!" Yuki said throwing a fit.

" Now, now Yuki. Your the one who agre-" Tatsuha couldn't finish seeing how there was a fist in his face brought to him by Yuki, and Ryuichi.

"No one is making out with no one!" shouted Yuki and Hiro.

"Well I understand's Yuki's problem, but Nakano-san why are you so angry?" Tohma said knowing the answer everyone else knew.

"That...that is none of anybody's concern!" Things were just taking a turn for the worst.

**Bang!**

Everyone just stopped arguing when the heard K's new baby going through he roof shooting the poor innocent people that lived there.

"Me and Shuichi aren't making out because I'm gone!" K shouted leaving the house.

Yuki couldn't be happier. As was Ryuichi and Hiro.

"Okay how about Shuichi goes in the closet with-"

"ME!" shouted Tatsuha. "I wanna go in the closet with Shuic-"

"No You don't. What you are going to do is leave!" shouted Yuki referring to everyone.

"But aniki...''

"LEAVE NOW!!!!'' No argument there. When Yuki was pissed, even Tohma knew it was time to leave. And he was now beyond pissed. Everyone ran out the door fleeing for their lives.

"Not you." Yuki said grabbing Shuichi's collar as he ran for the door.

"Gomensai Yuki. I just thought it would be fun to have some friend over for once and I..." Shuichi felt little pools well up in his eyes.

"It was you who invited them over. Because of you I saw Tohma making out with his little dog, I now also know he is a cross-dresser, and you almost had to make out with your crazy American manager! Not only that but I didn't get any of my book done!"

"Sorry" Shuichi started to cry. "I'll make it up to you. Anything!'' Shuichi went to Yuki and buried himself in Yuki's chest. He then felt himself being lifted.

"Wha?" Shuichi said confused.

"You said you'll make it up to me." Yuki said setting Shuichi on their bed. "I know how you can." Yuki then started stripping Shuichi's clothes off followed by his tongue and lips.

Shuichi just gave in. Besides it wasn't every day he heard a love confession from Yuki. Might as well celebrate. And what better way then this?

* * *

A/N: Do you like this ending better? I hope you do. PLease review. 


	6. Authors Notes

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to all that reviewd and I was thinking about a sequel but it would just take off where everyone's feelings did. You know YukiXShuichi, RyuichiXShuichi, HiroXMr.K. Basically it'll be one of those fics where Ryuichi will be chasing after Shuichi and Yuki isn't to pleased. But with my own little twist to it. If you all want me to write it of course. Well bye and Thank-you all.

But it'll be a while before I get to it. I have another idea I want to do but I won't tell you yet what it is.

Also GravitationInnocence thanks for the idea of a sequel. I would have probably never would have thought about if you never requested it.

Thank you all for reading my story and I hope that you enjoy, I will reply to all your reviews soon enough.

Bye!

-Em-chan15


End file.
